You always want what you're not allowed
by CMCrazies
Summary: I know the first few chapters are crap spelling mistakes etc, new chapter is way better. JJ falls for her new teacher can they keep the feelings they have from each other or will they follow them and break the rules includes all the team as well
1. Chapter 1

_**I had an idea so I'm going to go with it and see what you all think of it hope you enjoy it. I**_

**You always want what you're not allowed**

JJ walked into the English classroom waiting for the class to start, she was wished her friends were all in the same class but unfortunately she was alone due to amount of soccer she played. Once everyone had taken their seats there brand new English teacher walked in JJ looked up to see a handsome man who looked to be in his early 20's she looked around at the other girls in class smiling at each other, she knew this class was going to be interesting she opened her notebook ready to start the lesson.

**Teacher- Hey so I'm your new English teacher and my name is Mr. Lamontagne**

JJ perked up when she heard his accent there was a lot about this teacher that was going to be interesting she just hoped he would be a good teacher. JJ wrote down his name so she remembered it. After class had ended JJ slowly gathered her things together she was glad it was the last lesson of the day since now she had a two hour soccer practice, she was the last person to head out of the classroom, she was walking to the door when Mr. Lamontagne spoke up.

**Lamontagne-Urhh hey**

JJ turned around the face him

**JJ-hi**

**Lamontagne-Can you tell me where I can find sports department**

JJ nodded

**JJ-yeah I'm heading there now**

She smiled at him softly

Lamontagne-great

He gathered his belongings and Followed her out of classroom

**Lamontagne-I'm sorry I didn't ask your name**

JJ smiled biting her lip

**JJ-yeah the new teacher who always forgets to students names its JJ**

**Lamontagne-well I will be teaching over 200 student's names to remembering **

**JJ-where hear **

JJ opened the door and walked in with Mr. Lamontagne behind her, she knocked on a office door and opened it a couple of seconds later

**JJ-coach the new teacher wanted to see you**

**Coach-thanks JJ and your late so you got 2 minutes to be out on the field**

**JJ-yes sir**

JJ walked out leaving the new teacher and the coach to talk, she smiled to herself he was a really hot guy when you're up close to him and his accent was dreamy, She walked into the girls locker room and changed into her soccer gear and walked out onto the pitch to see all the girls warming up, she joined in doing sprints up and down and pitch.

After practice she went home and got on with all her school work knowing it was going to be a long year.

…..

The next morning JJ walked onto the school ground to see her friends sat waiting for her.

**Aaron-well hello beautiful**

JJ smiled and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend

**JJ-hey**

Aaron kissed her cheek and sat back down JJ sitting on his lap

**Derek-so JJ you looking forward to the game this weekend**

**JJ-oh yeah kicking another team but once again I'm there**

Mr. Lamontagne pulled up into the school car park, he locked his car and headed into the school building when he saw the student who had shown him to the sports department sat with a group of people and what he could guess was her boyfriend, he laughed to himself knowing high school was such a cliché. But he couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach, he didn't get why he felt angry towards the teenager having his arm wrapped around her. He was a teacher and she was his student it wasn't allowed, All he could think was that he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

JJ was laughing with her friends when she looked across the school yard to see the new English teacher she bit down on her lip as she felt her heart skip a beat, she then looked away and smiled at her boyfriend, she didn't know what was wrong with her , he was way older than her, he was her teacher and she had a boyfriend who she loved.

**Emily-earth to JJ**

JJ snapped out of her trance and looked at her friends

**JJ-what sorry**

**Emily-were just asking who's that new guy walking past**

**JJ-ooh it's my new English teacher Mr. Lamontagne**

**David-let me guess all the girls are drooling over him**

**JJ-id say more moaning for him.  
><strong> 

**Aaron-well as long as you aren't its all good**

**JJ-why would I when I have you**

JJ smiled and kissed Aaron on her lips all she could think was lies lies lies , she didn't think he was hot and she couldn't stop staring at him.

Once the bell rang they all headed off to class JJ's first lesson was double English which meant she had to spend two hours listening to the dreamy accent, She was about to walk into the classroom when Aaron pulled her towards him kissing her deeply and leaving her to go to class.

Lamontagne was writing on the board when he heard someone outside the classroom he looked round seeing JJ and then her kissing someone he looked back at the board taking a deep breath writing down the notes for the class.

He had to keep his focus and try as hard as he can not to see her as more than his student but he didn't know how.

**Lamontagne-Okay today we are going to look over your old reports you did with Mrs. Bloomfield and re do them because honestly none of you passed or know anything about Romeo and Juliet**

**Lamontagne-can anyone tell me what it's about?**

**Guy-two kids that shag then kill themselves**

Everyone in the class laughed

**Lamontagne-ha ha laugh all you want but no, it's about two teenagers who's families hate each other who meet and fall in love and secretly marry and end up both dying because of their families feud.**

**JJ-but the only reason they both died was because Romeo killed juilets cusion and everyone was after him and she thought he was dead so she pretended to kill herself etc.**

**Lamontagne-Well I'm impressed someone has seen the film**

**JJ-personally I prefer the book**

Lamontagne stared at JJ knowing she was going to give him a run for his money this year. After class he headed down to the sports department and went into the coach's office

**Coach-ahhh Will it's nice to see you how the students keeping you?**

**Will-ohh you know the usually but I can see one student who's going to give me a run for my money**

**Coach-there a name in there somewhere**

**Will- I only know her first name JJ**

**Coach-ahhh yes Jennifer she's a tooth one on and off the pitch**

**Will-I'd say**

**Coach-so have you thought about what we discussed**

**Will-I have and I want to take you up on your offer**

**Coach-fantastic your first job as the assistant coach will be training the girls soccer team**

Will nodded and went to change into his sports kit once he was changed he walked out the soccer pitch with the coach.

**Coach-listen up ladies**

All the girls gathered around

**Coach-I want you to meet your new coach Mr. Lamontagne**

JJ looked up and took a deep breath she couldn't get away from him even if she wanted too. All she had to do was focus on her game and school work and she wouldn't have any problems

After the coach left Will stood around the girls watching as they all stared at him

**Will-okay so how about you all show me how good you are at taking shots**

Will watched as the girls all took turns shooting at the net he paid extra attention to JJ watching as she kicked the ball with full force scoring into the corner of the net; he knew this was going to get very interesting.

…

_**I know it wasn't long but let me know what you think so I know weather to carry on or not thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here is chapter 2 hope you like it ….ive got some ideas coming up. This chapter is all about jj but Will come into it at some point **_

Chapter 2

JJ was sat in her bedroom doing some studying since she hadn't had much time to do any lately with all the soccer and other school work she had, She was sat on her bed with her headphones in reading her favorite play Romeo and Juliet she was so glad they were doing it in English since it gave her a reason to read it over and over again. She was writing down notes not paying attention to anything else when she saw a figure what into her room, She looked up to see Aaron stood beside her bed smiling at her. JJ jumped taking her headphones out turning her iPod off

**JJ-jeez Aaron you scared me**

**Aaron-then maybe you should pay more attention I could have been anyone your front door was open **

**JJ-what are you evening doing here?**

**Aaron-I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend now?**

JJ closed her books and placed them under her bed

**JJ-no I just mean I said I had a lot of studying to do and**

**Aaron-and you do too much studying you just need some time to relax and I can help with that.**

Aaron sat down on the bed next to her taking her hand and started kissing JJ, JJ kissed him back as they deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her hands around his hair as he kissed her again. JJ laid her body down on her bed as he lay on top of her and started kissing her neck; she laid her head back closing her eyes allowing him to kiss her neck as she ran her hands through his thick hair.

Aaron smiled to himself as he moved his hand up her body slowly placing it up her shirt and too her chest as he kissed down her neck bone. JJ felt his hand go up her shirt and before she new it she jolted away pushing him off her.

**JJ-stop **

**Aaron-Jesus JJ come on we've been dating for over a year and you won't even let me touch you**

JJ sat up and pulled her shirt down and stood up and crossed her arms

**JJ-well I'm sorry but you know I'm not ready for that yet**

Aaron looked at JJ and stared at her walking over to her.

**Aaron-okay I know I'm sorry I just I get carried away you know I'll wait for you right ?**

**JJ-you promise?**

**Aaron-yes as soon as your ready ill be there no pushing no pressure**

**JJ-okay thank you **

JJ kissed him and laid her head on his chest

**JJ-I don't want to sound a bitch but do you think you can go I just I really need to study for English tomorrow**

**Aaron-yeah no its fine just call be in a bit okay**

JJ nodded and watched him leave she locked the door behind him, she was glad her parents had gone to visit her aunt for the week it meant she had the house to herself. JJ changed into her pajamas and washed up and sat in bed finishing the rest of the play making sure she new every detail off by heart for tomorrows class. Before she went to bed she picked up her phone and called Aaron waiting for him to answer.

After 5 minutes of calling and calling she gave up and put the phone down and went to sleep she really hated how Aaron was sometimes he could be the perfect guy at times and then he could be the worst boyfriend at other times and that's why she hadn't really gone too far with him because she didn't want to be making a mistake okay yes she was almost 18 but it still scared her.

…..

The next morning JJ woke up and got ready for school she decided she wanted to dress up a little today, she walked over to her cupboard and looked through it to see what she could wear, JJ pulled out a pair of black leggings a long white lace top with flowers on it and a waste coat jacket, Once she was dressed she straightened her long blonde hair and applied her makeup putting more than usual. Once JJ was ready she grabbed her bag and headed out the door making sure she locked it, when she got to her car she felt her phone buzz she opened the text and saw it was from Aaron.

_Aaron-sorry I didn't pick up last night babe ended up at the gym c u at school xx_

JJ laughed at the text and threw her phone in her bag and drove to school she pulled up into the student parking she was a little earlier but she wanted to put some stuff in her locker. JJ walked into the school building and saw Aaron stood by her locker she smiled to herself a little knowing it was cute how he always walked her to class.

**Aaron-wow you look hot today**

**JJ-shut up**

**Aaron put his arm around her waist pulling her towards him kissing her on the head.**

**Aaron-you're here early **

**JJ-ugh yeah I had some stuff to do how come you're here so early?**

**Aaron-we have football practice got a game Friday remember**

**JJ-oh yeah sorry I forgot but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight **

**Aaron- sounds good **

**JJ-great, I shall see you at lunch**

…

JJ got to class just before the bell rang she took her seat getting out her notebook a copy of the play and turned her phone onto silent, and watched as everyone arrived. Once everyone had arrived and got all their stuff out Mr. Lamontagne started the class.

**Mr. Lamontagne-okay so who actually took in what I said and read a copy of Romeo and Juliet? **

He looked around the room and saw a few hands go up

**Lamontagne-great well done to those who did and the rest of you I have a copy here for you to read and that is what you're going to do for the lesson and those of you who have read it I want you to answer the questions on the broad. **

JJ looked up at the broad and read the questions and started answering then, Will walked around the classroom looking over peoples notes when he stopped at JJ's desk and noticed she had written quite a few pages he lent down and read over her shoulder

**Lamontagne-your quiet the quick writer**

**JJ-thanks I sort of love Romeo and Juliet **

**Lamontagne-I gathered and I look forward to reading your work.**

After class he made everyone place there notes on his desk for him to read over he started looking through them and took a real look at JJ he was impressed in what she had written and knew he had found a star writer in his class.

…

After school JJ went home and had something to eat and decided tonight she was going to surprise Aaron, She walked up to his drive way and saw his bedroom light was on she smiled and looked up and then saw something she didn't think she would ever see.

She saw Aaron stood to his back to the window and a figure walk up to him and start kissing she looked closely and then saw their bodies and turn and saw one her best friends kissing her boyfriend she felt her heart break and then when she saw him take her top off she felt a tear down her face she ran off as fast as she could trying to get the images out of her head.

She just kept running until she came across the park she sat down on the bench and pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall out. She didn't know how long she had being sat there for but it had started to get dark and cold, which wasn't so good when she only had a tiny cardigan on. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw she had a text from him.

_Aaron-hey you still coming over can't wait to see you xx_

JJ deleted the text and put her phone back in her pocket and pulled her knees closer to her chest to keep herself warm and watched as the sun started to set.

Will had had his dinner and saw his dog walking up down near door telling him he wanted to go for a walk, so he grabbed his coat and the dog lead and took his dog to the park for a walk, Once they were at the park he let his dog Bruno off his lead and watched as he ran across the park, Will walked towards the benches when he saw a figure on one of them, he sat down on the end of the bench and looked at the person who he thought looked familiar

**Lamontagne-Jennifer?**

JJ looked up at the sound of her name she recognized the voice she looked up and saw her English teacher sat on the other side of the bench

**JJ-Mr. Lamontagne what are you doing here?**

**Lamontagne-I'm walking my dog how about you?**

**JJ-oh huh sorry I just **

**Lamontagne-it's okay you surprised to see someone here**

**JJ-yes actually no one comes around here anymore not after someone died a few years ago**

**Lamontagne-so why do you come?**

**JJ-it reminds me of someone**

Will was about to say something when his dog came running over and brushed up against JJ, JJ smiled down at the dog as he stood in front of her staring at her.

**JJ-cute dog what's its name?**

**Will-his names Bruno **

**JJ-well hi Bruno**

JJ stroked his back and watched as he sat down and then went back off to run around the grass

**Will-so you didn't answer my question**

**JJ-right the question of what am I doing here?**

**Will-that would be it yes**

**JJ-I just needed to clear my head **

**Will-I take it something's bothering you**

**JJ-more like someone **

**Will-let I guess it's something to do with a guy**

**JJ-why would you think that?**

**Will-because it's always to do with a guy trust me**

JJ laughed a little and wiped the tears from her eyes, Will watched as she wiped the tears away and it killed him inside to see that she was upset.

**Will-I read your report on Romeo and Juliet I was impressed**

**JJ-yeah and why were you?**

**Will-I've never seen anyone write about the balcony scene the way you did, that neither one of them was scared at getting caught at that moment in time because they knew what they had was real and they just wanted to be one for one night and all they cared about was being in true love. **

**JJ-thank you**

**Will-just keep up the good work okay**

**JJ-will do by the way I know this is going to sound strange but do you have a frist name because it's a little odd just calling you Mr. Lamontagne all the time **

**Will nodded**

**Will-yeah my name is Will so guess you will start calling me Coach Will from now on**

**JJ-you bet**

JJ looked around and saw it was getting really dark and late

**JJ-I better get going It's getting late I shall see you at practice tomorrow**

**Will-yeah see you there you going to be okay walking home alone?**

**JJ-I live just down there I'll be fine night.**

JJ walked off into the dark smiling to herself she didn't know how she could feel so rubbish but have butterflies all at the same time. Once she got home, she went straight to bed and tried not to think of what she had seen eariler that night which wasn't hard as all she could think about was the convocation shed just had with Will or Mr. Lamontagne as she should call him she wouldn't help but smile to herself.

Once Will got home he sat with a bottle of beer and thought about what he had just seen he knew something was up with her he saw her crying he guessed it was to do with her boyfriend all he could think about was pushing the guys face in for making her cry he didn't know what had come over him but he felt a something in his stomach, he was going to keep a eye on her and make sure she was okay.

…..

_**What did you think? The next chapter will be full of drama!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter will be full of drama and fighting and bad language **_

Chapter 3

JJ woke up from only having a couple of hours sleep she got dressed into her trackie bottoms and a vest top putting on her soccer hoodie and headed straight to school she was really mad a Aaron and Emily she didn't want to face them but she knew she had to confront them and that's exactly what she was going to do. Even though she knew it was going to crush her she just wanted the truth.

She saw Aaron and Derek stood at their lockers she took a deep breath and walked towards them smiling she knew she had to talk to him alone. So she would wait till later on after she had had practice.

**JJ-hey**

**Derek-hey girl**

**Aaron-what happened to you last night?**

**JJ-ohh I fell asleep sorry**

Aaron leant in to kiss her but she pulled away

**JJ-listen Ill catch up with you guys later but I'm going to head to practice**

JJ walked off and headed down to girls changing rooms where she changed into her kit and made her way out to the field practice didn't start for another 45 minutes but she was pissed off so she wanted to get some extra time in. She walked onto the pitch picking up the bag of balls and started shooting at the next getting more force on the ball with every shot.

Will walked out on the field carrying another bag of balls when he saw JJ shooting she seemed pretty annoyed, he walked over to her and watched as she used all her energy for every shot.

**Will-you might want to slow down you do you have practice all day you know.**

JJ stopped kicking the ball and turned around to Will breathing heavily

**JJ-I know I guess I just got carried away**

**Will-yeah id say that too something you want to talk about?**

**JJ-no I'm just letting all my steam out before I let it out on someone else**

**Will-okay then how about I let you take it out on me for a bit when I say you need work on your passing skills**

JJ looked at him with shocked eyes

**JJ-I do not**

**Will-on your long passes you do now come on where going to have some one on one training before practice starts.**

Will passed her ball and watched as she passed it back with every pass he made he kept moving further and further away to make a long distance pass.

**Will-now just keep your eye on the ball and where you want it to go only focus on the ball not what's around you.**

JJ did what she was told and kicked the ball sending a straight line pass right to Will

**Will-that's it perfect. **

…

It was a few hours into the practice and everyone was having a break when JJ saw Aaron sat in the bleachers watching her, she was angry and just wanted to know the truth she walked over to him wanting answers.

**Aaron-your looking good out there**

**JJ-cut the crap**

**Aaron-what you talking about babe?**

**JJ-don't call me that I'm not your babe anymore**

Aaron looked at JJ he had never seen her like this she was stood with her hands crossed across her chest giving him straight evil eyes

**Aaron-what are you on about JJ?**

**JJ-i saw you last night **

**Aaron-saw what last night?**

**JJ-seriously your going to act like you were sat playing video games all night**

**Aaron-I was**

**JJ-BULL SHIT**

Everyone was now looking around at them since their voices were rising Will saw JJ yelling at Aaron knowing it must have something to with why she is so pissed off.

**JJ-I SAW YOU AND EMILY LAST NIGHT **

Aaron looked at her shocked not knowing what to say.

**JJ-yeah I thought so how I could you she's my best friend**

**Aaron-and you're meant to be my girlfriend**

**JJ-I was your girlfriend**

**Aaron-yeah rubbish one who wouldn't even give me my needs**

JJ laughed at what he was saying she couldn't believe what he was saying

**JJ-well you and Emily are perfect for each other since your both backstabbing whores.**

JJ ran off not caring what had just happened she grabbed her things and went straight home, she was so upset she was never like that she didn't get why she had done that in front of everyone, she just hid her herself under her bed covers and kept away from everyone.

Will watched as JJ ran off he didn't know. What to do he was as shocked as everyone else who had just heard the convocation. he looked at Aaron who had also gone off he looked pretty angry himself.

**Will-Urhh okay I'm calling it a day.**

…

After Will had finished writing up his notes for his classes he did something unexpected he had somehow decided to take a walk and ended up in front of JJ's house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

JJ was laid on the sofa wrapped in a blanket eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream when she heard a knock at the door, She wrapped the blanket around herself and opened the door.

**JJ-Mr. Lamontagne **

**Will-hi sorry I just wanted to check on you after your run out on practice**

**JJ-ohh I'm sorry about that I**

**Will-yeah I heard along with the rest of the field**

JJ moved aside from the door allowing him to come in. she sat back down on the sofa and watched as he sat down next to her.

**Will-as your teacher I have to say what you did running off has given you a detention, but as your coach I'm here to say I'm here to listen. **

**JJ-okay and thank you I think I just.**

**Will-Jennifer as your tutor you can talk to me**

**JJ-I know it's just a weird topic to talk about**

**Will-well it's okay if you don't want to tell me but from what I heard today he seems like an ass**

JJ nodded

**JJ-and it only took me a year and half to figure out he's been sleeping with one of my best friends**

**Will-I'm sorry**

**JJ-I don't know who I'm more mad at him for lying to me, her for betraying our friendship or myself for believing he would wait till I was ready**

**Will-well all I can say is he's an idiot to cheat on a girl like you**

JJ looked up at Will she was taken back by his comment but didn't want to take him up on it.

**Will-I better get going but if you need anything you know where my classroom is and your detention tomorrow after school on the field working on your shots okay**

**JJ-okay and thank you you're a great teacher Mr. Lamontagne **

….

JJ walked into school avoiding everyone as they made eye contact as saw Emily stood at her locker. She sighed and opened her locker placing her books inside it grabbing the books she needed for her first few lessons.

**Emily-JJ I am so sorry you had to find out like that I didn't want it to happen it**

**JJ-save it for someone who gives a shit because I don't as far as I am concerned as soon as your hands slipped into his pants you stopped been my friend. **

JJ slammed her locker shut and walked off to class. She was glad the day went quickly well quick enough until she had her detention; she put her soccer boots and walked onto the field where Mr. Lamontagne was waiting for her.

**Will-wow you showed up**

**JJ-I always do**

**Will-grab a ball**

JJ picked one of the balls out of the bag and dribbled it over to where he was standing

**Will-show me how you take a shot**

JJ stood in front of the ball and kicked it towards the net but missed and hit the post, after a few tries and failing each time she started getting frustrated.

**Will-okay stop**

He walked over to her placing a ball in front of her

**Will-clear your head and take a deep breath.**

JJ did as she was told and then felt Will's body right behind hers, she felt a spark through her body when he placed his hands on her hips.

**Will-you need to move your hips more okay come on let's try it**

JJ moved her hips with the help of Will and kicked the ball and watched as it went straight into the net. JJ smiled to herself but what she didn't realize was that he still had his hands on her hips and to her it felt right.

**Will-great job**

He let go of her hips well forcing himself to let go, he couldn't believe how good she smelt or how beautiful she was up close.

…

That night JJ stood in her bedroom pacing up and down she couldn't help but think or still feel the spark that went through her body when Will touched her she knew what she was feeling wasn't normal and she wanted to know if he felt the same. She made her way down stairs seeing her parents in the living room.

**Mother-going somewhere sweetie?**

**JJ-yeah I'm just going to go for a room ill be back In a bit**

**Mother-okay be safe.**

JJ left and walked to Will's apartment she had seen him go in there the other night when she was out on a run. She walked up to his door and knocked on it waiting for him to answer. Will opened the door to see Jennifer stood there.

**Will-Jennifer what are you doing here?**

**JJ-I really need to talk to you**

**Will-come on in**

**Will-so what's wrong?**

**JJ-urmm I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it, today when you ,you know helped me with my shots and you put your hands on my hips I felt a spark.**

Will kept his eyes straight on her and nodded crossing his arms

**Will-and you want to know if I felt it to?**

**JJ-yes**

Will walked towards her and brushed his arm against hers

**Will-I felt it but I feel more than a spark from the moment I met you ive felt something I know I shouldn't be feeling but I can't help it your just so beautiful**

**JJ-I know I keep thinking about you and all I can smell is you and I just don't know what to think because we can't we can't do this.**

They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence as he finally pressed his lips to hers, JJ was surprised but kissed him back, she felt a buzz through her whole body as they depended the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her wasting pulling her closer to him as she ran her hands through his hair pulling on it.

JJ pulled away needing air

**JJ-wow**

**Will-yeah that was**

**JJ-we can't do this**

**Will-no we can't **

**JJ-screw it**

He kissed him again this time not caring that both of them needed air, After they had kissed for a while they found themselves sat on his sofa JJ wrapped up in his arms.

**Will-Jennifer**

**JJ-JJ **

**Will-sorry I guess im just used to calling you**

**JJ-it's okay Will**

He smiled at her kissing her head

**JJ-are we really going to try this?**

**Will- I know we shouldn't but I really care about you JJ and I want to prove that to you **

**JJ-I know and I trust you **

He kissed her again and pulled her into his arms

**JJ-I should get going I said I wouldn't be out long I shall see you tomorrow**

**Will-yes you will I have you for 2 periods remember**

JJ smiled

**JJ-yes sir**

He walked her to the door and kissed her again watching her leave and walk home from his window.

Once she got home she went straight to her room she couldn't help but smile she had a rush going through her body she couldn't believe that had just happened but all she cared about was having someone she could escape too and with Will she had that.

….

So what did you think? Review please


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im glad you're all enjoying the story here is the next chapter and just to let you all know I won't be updating until Friday got a busy week ahead.**_

Chapter 4

JJ woke up smiling she was in the perfect mood even if she had just broken up with her long term boyfriend which did hurt her she just didn't want to think about it, but last night with Will had made her forget all about it until she walked down stairs to see her mum cooking in the kitchen.

**JJ-morning mum**

**Mother-morning sweetie pancakes?**

**JJ-please**

JJ sat down on the island in the kitchen watching her mum cook and poured herself a glass of orange juice

**Mother-so what's going on with you?**

**JJ-urmm well I broke up with Aaron**

**Mother-what what happened?**

**JJ-he basically cheated on me with Emily and oh I caught them**

**Mother-aw sweetie I'm sorry you okay?**

**JJ-honestly I don't know I kind of cleared my head but I will be **

**Mother-good and if you need to talk I'm here**

**JJ-I know thanks mum**

Once JJ had eaten breakfast she made her way back upstairs and started getting dressed she knew she would have to dress to impress and she knew exactly what you wear. She pulled out her extra skinny jeans a baggy black to a cardigan and her boot heels. Once she was dressed she did her makeup and curled her hair and put on her jewelry.

She walked into school and had everyone looking at her it was obvious her and Aarons breakup was public to which everyone blamed it on her, she walked to her locker and grabbed her English books making her way to English class, She walked into the room and sat down in her seat noticing people staring at her she ignored the looks and it made her feel upset that she could have been so stupid to let him do that to her.

Will walked into the class and saw everyone staring at JJ he shook his head and started class

**Will-okay you all no good students let's make a start**

JJ smiled to herself as she watched Will teach she couldn't get there kiss out of her mind which meant she wasn't focusing on any of the work, which was the only thing keeping her from breaking down knowing she had him to fall into when she did finally break down, JJ knew she had to get on with her work so she listened to what Will well Mr. Lamontagne had to say and wrote down notes.

**Will-Okay so on Tuesday I want a full written report on your views on Romeo and Juliet and it has to be more than 2 pages.**

The bell rang and everyone up got up to leave JJ collected her bag and headed to the door

**Will-JJ can I have a word please**

**JJ looked round at him and nodded **

**Will-close the door**

JJ walked over to the door and closed it and walked back over to Will's desk

**JJ-so what have I done now?**

Will smiled at her and walked around to the front of his desk so he was standing in front of her

**Will- I just wanted to check that you were okay**

**JJ-I guess I just feel like everyone is blaming me for what they did and I can't get last night out of my head**

**Will-me either but I don't regret it **

JJ smiled at him adjusting her bag onto her shoulder, Will took hold of JJ's hand placing her fingers between his

**Will-I think we need to talk about all this what you doing tonight?**

**JJ-well I've got to go see Penelope but I can come over after**

**Will-okay I'll see you then?**

JJ smiled at him and walked out the room heading to her next class lukcly when she walked in late the teacher walked in a couple minutes after her, JJ sat down in her seat and saw her best friend Penelope, Derek and Spencer all looking at her

**JJ-hey**

**Derek-hey so is there something you want to tell us?**

**JJ-look everyone is giving me a hard time can you guys not and we can talk about it tonight**

…

That afternoon after school the group of friends made their way to Penelope's house like they did every week, JJ put her stuff down and jumped onto her best friend's bed.

**Spencer-so what happened?**

**JJ-I take it you all heard**

**Penelope-oh yeah we did**

**JJ-I feel like such as idiot that I didn't work it out sooner**

**Derek-don't beat yourself up over this they're the ones who screwed us all over**

**JJ-it's just how the hell didn't I know with the way they looked at each other?**

**Spencer-because you were only noticing him and not her**

**Penelope-well where all on your side they betrayed our friendship rule**

**Derek-well they screwed both of us other**

**JJ-I'm sorry I know you really liked her**

**Derek-yeah looks like we both got played **

**JJ-yep **

**Spencer-screw them okay we have fun just the 4 of us **

**JJ-thanks Spence I just wish everyone would just leave me alone and stop thinking im the bad guy**

**Penelope-well you did basically ruin him on the field **

**JJ-he deserved it **

**JJ-let's just not talk about them**

**Spencer-good idea so you playing tomorrow?**

**JJ-yep and you're all coming right?**

**Derek-wouldn't miss it**

**Penelope-you want to stay over tonight have a girls night?**

**JJ-I can't my mum's already taxed it but tomorrow?**

**Penelope-you're on**

…..

After the group of friends left JJ made her way to Will's apartment luckily hardly anyone lived around the area, JJ walked into the building and made her way up to Will's floor and waited for him to open the door.

**Will-hey**

**JJ-hey**

JJ walked into his place and sat down on the sofa while Will got them both a soda

**JJ-so what did you want to talk about?**

Will sat down next to her leaving a tiny space between their legs

**Will-I just think we need to talk about all of this what is happening between us**

**JJ-okay well I have to admit its weird I mean I just got out of a relationship 2 days ago and now I'm sat in my teacher's apartment really wanting to kiss you**

**Will-well I know it's against all the rules and we really shouldn't be evening doing this but I can't stop what I want to happen between us**

**JJ-I care about you I know I do it's all just messed up because I don't want to rush anything or just use you**

**Will-you couldn't ever use me JJ **

**JJ-then why do I feel like the one who's cheating?**

**Will-because you don't know what you feel and you just need time to process everything **

**JJ-I know I want you I know that but I don't know how to get over Aaron **

**Will-then let me help you**

JJ lifted her legs onto the sofa and laid her head onto Will's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist

**JJ-you know the other night in the park when **

**Will-you were crying**

**JJ-yeah, I had just come from Aarons well I didn't even get to the front door I just saw them in his window**

**Will-I'm sorry you had to see that**

**JJ-I just don't get why I mean I know he wanted me too but I just couldn't give him it you know I aren't ready to give it up yet**

**Will-and you think he cheated because you wouldn't have sex with him**

**JJ-i know I did because Emily was the opposite to me she didn't care **

**Will-well that just proves she doesn't know what love is**

**JJ-i just want to meet the right person who I know I can trust that won't just run off straight after**

**Will-hey look at me**

JJ lifted her head to face him

**Will-if anyone ever did that to you then they are the most stupidest person ever because your beautiful all of you is beautiful**

JJ smiled at him wiping a couple of tears from her eyes

**Will-this isn't about sex for me okay sex is overrated **

**JJ-yeah I guess for a teenager its not **

**Will-trust me they will screw up and regret it **

**JJ-I want to do this**

**Will-and what would that be?**

**JJ-start a relationship with you , I just feel like I can talk about anything and how when I just hear your voice it just gives me butterflies and then when you kissed me last night I just I never felt like that with him**

**Will-and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you im here whenever you need me**

Will leant in and kissed JJ on the lips letting go a few seconds later

**JJ-thank you**

**Will-your welcome so what you want to do ?**

**JJ-well I was quiet enjoying the kissing **

**Will-yeah **

Will pulled her towards him and started kissing her again deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat in his lap , Will wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up for support as she kissed him back.

**Will-okay stop I need air**

JJ smiled and moved her head away from this and smiled at him

**Will-so you looking forward to the game tomorrow?**

**JJ-yeah you ready to coach your first game?**

**Will-I'm looking forward to seeing you kicking some butt**

**JJ-I bet**

**Will-you doing anything after?**

**JJ-unfortunately you will have to have cope without for one night **

**Will-oh okay so you've got better plans**

**JJ-yep I said I'd stay at pen's think she wants me to talk about my feelings**

**Will-good look with that**

JJ slapped him on the arm

**JJ-you might want to be nice I've got an hour until I have to be home**

**Will-then I better shut up**

JJ leant in and kissed him again, the one thing she would never get enough of.

…

_**So what did you think? Review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys so I know I haven't had many reviews but I'm enjoying writing this so I'm going to carry on with this story I have some ideas for later chapters**_

_**Chapter 5-games and secret cuddles**_

JJ woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She pressed the snooze button and climbed out of bed pulling on her green sip up hoodie as she was a bit chilly. She headed down the stairs to the kitchen when she heard two voices she smiled widely and ran down the stairs to see her mum and dad stood talking in the kitchen.

**Mr Jareau-Well good morning **

**JJ-morning stranger who I believe is my father**

**Mr Jareau-very funny smarty pants**

JJ walked over to her father and hugged him tightly

**JJ-glad your home**

**Mr Jareau-me too I missed you both**

JJ sat down on stool and took a cup of coffee which her mother had just made her, she took a long sip taking in the drink that would keep her awake for her soccer game.

**JJ-so you going to come and watch my game?**

**Mr Jareau-I wouldn't miss it**

…...

JJ stood in the girls changing rooms putting on her shin pads and socks ,she tied her hair up into a pony tail so all her hair was out of her face. Once she was ready she walked out onto the pitch where the team had started to gather, she took her place in the circle and looked around as Will moved into the circle

**Will-Okay ladies lets win this**

Once the team started making there way to there precisions JJ put her Captain armband on and walked up to the centre of the pitch to see who would kick off. As the game kicked off , JJ dribbled the ball past the defenders of the opposite team swerving past them and took a shot hitting the corner post missing the net.

**JJ-Damn it**

She ran back up the pitch as the goal keeper kicked the ball high in the air to the other side of the pitch, JJ watched as her team mates interacted with the ball tackling the opposite team passing the ball down the line, JJ tapped the ball with the inside of her foot controlling the ball and heading down the line of the pitch towards to goal keeper, She focused her eyes on the players coming up to and took the shot right then watching as it went straight over the goal keepers hands into the back of the net.

Everyone jumped up cheering and jumped on JJ and letting her go so they could carry on with the game. Once JJ was back in her precision she looked up into the bleachers to see her dad ,Penelope, Derek and Spencer all sat together and then she looked further up to see Aaron and Emily kissing. She bit her lip taking a deep breath not knowing why it bothered her but new it made her angry which meant this game was about to get rough.

JJ tackled one of the girls taking the ball straight off her and started running down the pitch dribbling and tackling anyone that got in her way, once she got ready to take her shot she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and fell to the ground, she looked up to see one of the defenders next to her , her leg straight onto JJ's. JJ screamed out in pain and held onto her ankle. Will looked across the pitch and saw JJ go down and then heard her scream he dropped his clip board and ran across the pitch bending down to her level where everyone had gathered and picked up her leg.

**Will-Where does it hurt?**

JJ winced in pain as Will picked up her leg. She put her hands down on the floor to pressure herself and bit her lip for the pain

**JJ-my ankle I think I've sprained it**

**Will-okay I need you to stand up for me **

Will put his arms around JJ helping her stand up which was a struggle as when she went to put her injured foot down she fell back down in pain

**JJ-owwww**

**Will-okay you've defiantly done something I'm going to carry you off the pitch okay**

JJ nodded and put her arms around Will's neck for support as he carried her bridal style of the pitch and placed her down on the bench where the first aid man came over to check on her. JJ sat and watched the rest of the game with an ice pack on her ankle to numb the swelling so they could take her boot off. After the game was over she felt some people stood behind her she looked up to see her friends and father .

**JJ-hey**

**Mr Jareau-hey kiddo how you feeling?**

**JJ-pain but ill be okay **

**Mr Jareau-good **

Will finished talking with the team and sent them to go get changed and walked back over to how JJ was doing when he saw a man he had never seen before.

**Will-so how's the ankle?**

**JJ-numb and cold**

**Will-well lets see what the damage is shall we**

Will sat in front of JJ and held onto her leg and took off her boot , he rolled down her sock taking it off her foot and saw a big swollen lump and bruise on her ankle

**Will-ouch **

**JJ-great **

**Mr Jareau-looks like you are not playing for a couple of weeks**

**JJ-but**

**Will-he's right you need to rest this up and try and avoid walking**

**Mr Jareau-you must be JJ's coach**

**Will-that I would be Mr Lamontagne**

**Mr Jareau- Agent Jareau I'm Jennifer's father **

**Will-well I'm guessing I can trust you to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid**

**Mr Jareau-ill try my best**

…...

Once JJ was bandaged up and got home she got changed and laid on her bed taking some pain killers for the pain in her ankle, She looked up to see Penelope walking up and down her bedroom

**JJ-why are you pacing ?**

**Penelope-because you cant walk for god knows how long and now you dads home our sleepover is going to have to wait **

**JJ-well on the bright side it means I get too avoid people at school for a few days**

**Penelope-yeah about that I saw you looking at the bleachers**

**JJ-they were there together looking like a perfect couple**

**Penelope-you sure your okay I mean you haven't really talked about it**

**JJ-honestly I actually don't know how I feel I guess when I'm ready to talk about it I will**

**Penelope-well when your ready I will be here to listen**

**JJ-thanks**

JJ looked up at her door as she saw it open and heard a little meow she smiled and looked down at the floor to see her while fluffy little kitten Oscar walk over to her. Penelope picked him up and sat down on the bed next to JJ with him

**JJ-well hi there my little fluff ball**

Oscar walked up to JJ and climbed onto her chest and rubbed his face against her cheek meowing at her. After Penelope left JJ fell asleep with Oscar on her chest and woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating, she picked it up and saw she had a text message she smiled and opened it.

New message from

Xxxxxx

_Hey hows the ankle ? I miss you let me know if you wanna talk you know where to find me W x_

JJ smiled to herself and clicked the reply button

_Hey its swore and painful but it will be okay and I miss you too I wish I could come and see you could really use one of your cuddles right now_

_Xxx_

JJ sent the text message and picked up Oscar off her chest placing him next to her letting him sleep and carefully got up limping across her room and made her way down stairs she was hungry and new dinner would be ready soon.

Will opened the text from JJ he new what he was going to do to make that happen once he had eaten dinner and got all his lesson plans done he changed into some jeans a plain top and hoodie picking out one of his baseball caps. JJ was laid In bed reading a book when she heard a knocking sound on her window, she but her book down and limped over to the window opening the blind to see Will stood on her window opened the window and watched as he climb in and closed it behind him

**JJ-what are you doing here?**

**Will-well you said you wanted a cuddle and since you cant sneak out I thought id sneak in **

JJ smiled and limped back over to her bed putting her book down on the floor, Will followed her and sat down on the bed next to her. JJ laid her head onto his chest pulling herself closer to him.

**Will-where you parents?**

**JJ-sleeping so we wont be disturbed we will just have to be quiet**

**Will-that's fine with me**

Will kissed the top of her head pulling her closer to him

**JJ-thank you for coming round I think I was about to go insane without seeing you**

**Will- I know and when I saw you fall down on the pitch I felt a pain in my heart I'm glad your okay**

JJ looked up and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, Will returned the kiss placing his hands around her stomach and rolling on top of her brushing his hands down her sides. JJ smiled as he kept kissing him and pulling on his hair. Will moved his hands onto her back and moved his lips onto her neck and pulled away

**Will-okay stop I don't want to**

**JJ-sorry I**

**Will-it's okay I stopped myself**

**JJ-I may not be ready for that but It doesn't mean we have to stop the kissing part**

**Will-that is true**

He smiled and rolled over pulling her on top of him as he kissed her again. After they both ran out of air JJ laid back down next to Will pulling the bed cover from under them and pulled it over her and Will

**JJ-stay **

**Will-okay but I need to leave early **

**JJ-okay**

JJ laid down next to Will pulling the cover closer to her and fell off into a peaceful sleep, Will watched as she fell asleep and soon after closed his eyes keeping her close to him.

_**So what did you think? Reviews please**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I hope your enjoying the story and here is my latest chapter**_

_**Chapter 6-moving onto something you have to hide **_

JJ woke up to the sun shining through the blinds she opened her eyes to see Will watching her sleep. She smiled at him laying her arm across his chest

**JJ-hi**

**Will-hi**

**JJ-what time is it?**

**Will-just after 6 I need to get going soon or your dad my catch me**

**JJ-mm if only you could stay**

**Will- I know**

He kissed the top of her head pulling her closer towards him wrapping his arm around her. Stroking her arm.

**JJ-I'm glad you sneaked over**

**Will-me too look we might not be able to be a normal couple but im not too happy about sneaking around I really like and care about you JJ and I will do everything I can to make this a normal relationship**

**JJ-you know Penelope asked me how I was feeling and hostnely I only have feelings for you right now and its hard for me because I don't want to give anything away but all I wanna do is be happy with you and im willing to sneak around and try and be normal**

**Will-well lets make that happen**

JJ kissed Will for a few seconds and pulled away

**JJ-you better go my dad gets up around now and normally comes and checks on me sleeping letting Oscar in**

**Will-wow your throwing me out for your cat how loved am I?**

**JJ-shut up you and Oscar are the only boys in my life**

Will climb out of the bed and out his jacket and hat back on and climb back out of the window and headed back to his apartment . JJ fell back asleep and heard her bedroom door open a few minutes later letting Oscar in , She opened her eyes and picked Oscar up placing him on her stomach. Once JJ woke up she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs putting her phone in her pocket. She sat down at the island in the kitchen.

**JJ- Morning**

**Mr Jareau-hey sweetie you sleep well?**

**JJ-really well and my ankle seems better the swelling has gone down**

**Mr Jareau-good I was about to make some pancakes you want some?**

**JJ-please**

She picked up the glass of orange juice and took a sip when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She got out her phone and opened the message

_New message from_

_Xxxxxx_

_Hey I enjoyed your company last night hope you enjoy the day with your dad see you tomorrow xxx_

JJ smiled at herself and started replying

_I enjoyed it too could get used to waking up in your arms every morning and I will ill call you later _

_Xxxxx_

**Mr Jareau-so what boy is making you smile**

**JJ looked away from her phone and up at her dad**

**JJ-what?**

**Mr Jareau- the boy who's texting you I no the tricks**

**JJ-oh its no one **

**Mr Jareau-your mum told me about you and Aaron**

**JJ-yeah and I'm over that**

**Mr Jareau-I can see so who's the guy?**

**JJ-I'm not saying now can we please eat our pancakes and enjoy the only father daughter day we get a month**

**Mr Jareau-we can**

…...

JJ spent the day hanging out and catching up with her father she had to admit to herself that she did really miss him when he was away she knew his job was important it was the FBI after all but she always worried about him and when she saw the cases on the news she gets scared he may not come home, But she does enjoy the times to herself when he mother is also away which means she gets time to herself and hopefully now meant she could spend time with Will alone.

As the drew to an end JJ was sat in her room writing her English report with her headphones in and Oscar Laid next to her, Her farther knocked on her door and walked in, JJ looked up and paused her Ipod

**JJ-hey what's up?**

**Mr Jareau-hey kiddo**

**JJ-you got to away again huh?**

**Mr Jareau-yeah sorry kiddo teenage kids gone missing**

**JJ-I get it go find them**

**He walked over and hugged his daughter**

**Mr Jareau-you going to be okay on your own ?**

**JJ-dad ill be fine ill find someone to keep me company **

**Mr Jareau-yeah ,I bet ill check in with you tomorrow and call you mum okay**

**JJ-yes I love you and be safe**

**Mr Jareau-I will be**

…...

The next morning JJ woke up and headed to school she walked into school still limping a little bit but she was glad it didn't hurt anymore. She walked into her English Lesson and sat down in her seat getting out her notpad waiting for Will to start the lesson. Once the bell rang JJ took her time to gather her things and walked up to Will's desk putting down her report she walked over to the door and closed it behind her walking over to Will

**Will-hey you**

**JJ-hey so guess what**

**Will-what?**

**JJ-I have a free house all week**

**Will-oh really and why am I guessing I'm getting a invitation**

**JJ-because you are so ill see you tonight?**

**Will-that you will**

Once JJ got home that night she cleaned up the house and decided she was going to cook for Will she knew he was right when he said they should try and be a normal couple. She was glad her mum and shown her how to cook lasagne , once she had finished she got rest of the meal ready and cut up some veg and started cooking it all. She went up to her room and changed into a nice top to make an effort and went over her hair and make up , she just wanted to make an effort and hoped Will would like it.

Once JJ was Ready and everything had cooked she let it cool down and set the table when she heard a knock at the door she smiled walking up to the door opening it up letting Will in. She watched as he took his teen looking clothes. He looked up at JJ and smiled.

**Will-wow you look beautiful**

**JJ-thank you and I know this is going to sound all well you cliché but I cooked us dinner **

Will walked up to JJ and kissed her cheek

**Will-it smells lovely **

They headed over to the table and started eating enjoying a nice cooked meal and convocation.

**Will-this is really good**

**JJ-thank you my mum thought me how to cook it the only thing I can cook**

**Will-good thing I love lasagne**

After they had eaten Will helped JJ wash up and then they snuggled up on the sofa JJ was laid against Will drawing circles on his chest when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and walked up to the front door opening the door a little bit to see Aaron stood on her door stop.

**JJ-Aaron what are you doing here?**

Will heard from the living and quickly sneaked past and went to the top of the stairs

**Aaron-can we talk?**

JJ looked around to see Will had disappeard and nodded letting Aaron in

**JJ-so what do you want to talk about?**

**Aaron-I just I made a mistake**

**JJ-yeah you did**

**Aaron-no I mean I made a mistake of ever cheating on you**

JJ looked at him and laughed to herself crossing her arms around her chest.

**JJ-really well when I saw you and Emily at my game you looked pretty in love**

**Aaron-I miss you she's different to you but shes not you JJ**

**JJ-you don't get it I don't want you back ive moved on you need too**

**Aaron-I cant**

**JJ-you cant come round here saying you want me back after you spent so long cheating on me and I may hate you both right now but Emily doesn't even deserve you if you coming round saying don't want her your just a pathetic jerk**

**Aaron-I'm sorry **

**JJ-just go**

JJ shut the door behind Aaron and locked it she leant against the door taking a deep breath, she looked to see Will coming down the stairs and walking over to her and pulling her up into a hug.

**Will-I'm proud of you **

**JJ-I cant believe he just did that**

**Will-did you mean it ? What you said?**

**JJ-I meant it and he really is a jerk I'm glad I have you **

**Will-I'm glad I have you too**

JJ tucked her head into Will's neck taking in is cent as she calmed down, once she had clamed down they went up to her room and JJ changed into her Pajamas , she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to see Will sat on her bed she walked over to him standing between his legs ,he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down to his level and kissed her deeply.

**JJ-you are too good to me**

**Will-well you are too beautiful and amazing not be treated amazingly **

JJ smiled kissing him back. She was glad she had Will with her and she know new she had no feelings at all left for Aaron but only feelings for Will which she had never felt before , she just hoped she could keep what they had and not lose it.

…...

_**So did you like? Reviews please**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-embracing friendships like nothing happened.**_

JJ woke up knowing the one thing she had to do was talk to Emily even though she would be hurting her like she hurt herself, but she had the right to know what had happened and what was going on and truth be told she missed her other best friend she missed there girl chats and how they could always make each other smile when they were in the worst mood ever. JJ walked down the school hall way looking for Emily she walked up to Emily's locker standing next to her knowing it was now of never.

**Emily-JJ **

**JJ-hey urmm I need to talk to you**

**Emily-okay but you will have to be quick I'm meeting urgh**

**JJ-actually he is who I wanted to talk about**

**Emily-this again JJ I am really sorry for what we did I just**

**JJ-no Emily I'm over that I am I actually came to tell you that Aaron came to see me last night**

**Emily-okay and why are you telling me this?**

JJ sighed biting down on her lip

**JJ-because he came over to tell me he wanted me back and he didn't want you and that he made a mistake**

**Emily-why why would he say that?**

**JJ-because he's a jerk and I told him to get lost and that if he was willing to do that to you then he doesn't deserve you I know you love him I thought I did but I really didn't I just thought you had a right to know and I no things have being rough between us but I don't want to ruin our friendship over some stupid guy who screwed us both over.**

Emily let a couple of tears fall down her face she looked into JJ's eyes and new she was telling the truth.

**Emily-your right and I am so sorry for what I did I don't even know what I was thinking he just **

**JJ-its okay really I miss my best friend so what do you say we forgive and forget?**

**Emily-you know it and I miss you guys too**

**JJ-look I no its hard but you need to sort things out with Aaron whatever you do ill still be your friend but know you deserve someone who actually wants to be with you for every part of you and I think I know one person who is dying to forgive but cant.**

**Emily-I no and I just wish I could make it up to all of you I wish I had never of done it **

**JJ-me and Penelope are having a girls night at mine tonight why don't you join us we can all patch things up**

**Emily-I'd like that , I guess I better go break someone's unreal heart for the second time in just a couple of weeks**

**JJ-ill see you later**

JJ watched as Emily walked away she was glad she had done that she couldn't imagine how long she could of gone without telling her the truth but she new that Emily would do the right thing, JJ felt a smile creep across her face another reason for her to feel not alone. JJ walked into the English classroom to see Will writing up the lesson notes

**Will-your early**

**JJ-yeah I just went to talk to Emily**

**JJ put her bag down and sat at her desk **

**Will-yeah and how did it go?**

**JJ-surprisingly well we made up and I told her about Aaron and she's going to join me and Penelope tonight **

**Will-good **

JJ smiled at him watching as he carried on writing on the board. After class she met up with her friends .

**JJ-hey guys**

**Spencer-hey JJ **

**JJ-so I have something to tell you guys **

**Derek-and what would that be?**

**JJ-I made up with Emily**

**Spencer/Derek/Penelope-WHAT**

**JJ-wait let me tell you the hole story, Aaron came to my house last night and told me he made an mistake and wanted me back and I told him he was a jerk and that I'm over him and Emily doesn't deserve a guy like him and then I told Emily and I didn't want to ruin our 10 years of friendship over a stupid guy**

**Penelope-oh thank god because I miss her**

**JJ-I know you all have and she's joining us tonight**

**Penelope-YAY**

JJ looked over at Derek watching him in his own thinking world

**JJ-hey you can forgive her you know**

**Derek-I know I just don't know what to say to her**

**JJ-you'll find something to say **

…...

JJ was sat in her kitchen getting snacks and drinks ready for her girl night with Penelope and Emily she was glad they could get back into there eventful girls nights that they always had when any of there parents were away. When she heard a knock on the door she opened it too see Both Pen and Emily laughing.

**JJ- I see you both made up**

**Penelope-yes know come on we need to order food and get all the catch up gossip**

Once they had ordered there pizza they all headed up to JJ's room and changed into there pyjamas and wrapped themselves in blankets in the living room watching films and catching up.

**JJ-so how did it go with Aaron?**

Emily looked at her friends and bit her lip

**Emily-honestly he was shocked that you told me he totally denied it and then I basically told him my friendship with you was more important that him **

**JJ-wow **

**Emily-and you were right I do need a guy who will treat me right and who wants to be with me.**

**Penelope-yeah we all do**

JJ sat listening to her friends when she felt her phone go off, she picked it up and saw the text message

_New text message from_

_Xxxxxx_

_Hey, hope your enjoying yourself I miss you _

_Xx_

**JJ smiled to herself not realising her friends were watching her**

**Emily-I know that look who is texting you**

JJ looked up at and took hold of her phone tightly

**JJ-no one**

**Penelope-yeah right**

Penelope tackled JJ for her phone and started tickling her watching as she gave up dropping her phone, Emily picked it up

**Emily - **_**Hey, hope your enjoying yourself I miss you **_**and who is Xxxxx ?**

JJ looked up at her friends knowing she had to tell them something or they wouldn't get of her case

**JJ-okay okay it's a guy who I've been seeing and I really like but you have to promise you wont tell anyone okay were still figuring things out**

**Penelope-and how long has this being going on?**

**JJ-for almost 2 weeks since me and Aaron broke up**

**Emily-can we no his name?**

**JJ-no look I promise that when I'm ready to tell you guys everything I will **

**Penelope-so you really like this guy?**

**JJ-yes I mean whenever I'm around him all I get is chills and butterflies and I feel things I never felt when I was with Aaron**

**Emily-wow seems like someone is falling hard**

**JJ- I really really like him and I no he feels the same and really cares about me**

**Penelope-okay we will keep your secret but you have to promise you will keep us updated and tell us everything when your ready to reveal your relationship**

**JJ-deal**

…...

JJ was glad they had all fixed everything was going great for her, she didn't realise how much her life could change in only a couple of weeks. JJ spent the next day hanging at school with her friends all back like they used to be. That night after she got home she decided to go see Will as she had missed him and not seen him in a couple of days. She went round to his apartment and found he wasn't there but she new where he would be.

JJ wondered into the all familiar park that gave her nightmares, she saw Will sat on the bench as Bruno ran around the park with his ball. Bruno saw a person walking by and ran over knowing exactly who it was he jumped up at JJ

**JJ-hey there Bruno**

JJ smiled as he jumped down and followed her over to the bench, Will looked up to see JJ

**Will-hey**

**JJ-hey I've been looking everywhere for you**

JJ sat down next to Will on the bench leaning her head on his shoulder

**Will-you found me**

She smiled looking up at him and then around the park she took a deep breath closing her eyes and then opening them again.

**Will-you okay?**

JJ looked up at Will nodding slightly

**JJ-not really urgh you know that time when I said this place reminds me of someone?**

**Will-yeah **

**JJ-well urmm the person that died here was my sister**

Will looked down at JJ pulling her close to him he wrapped his fingers in between hers

**Will-I'm sorry **

**JJ-thanks , I just haven't thought about her that much the last couple days you know**

**Will-well if you want to think about her now then you can**

**JJ looked up at Will and smiled **

**Will-can I ask how she died?**

JJ bit her lip and sat up so she was looking right into his eyes, she took hold of both of his hands.

**JJ-I was 11 and she was 17 she came into my bedroom one afternoon and told me that no matter what happens she would always love me and then she handed me her necklace and I said I couldn't have it but she insisted so I took it even though I was really happy because I wanted one just like it, then she told me she was going out I didn't think anything of it until my dad came running in the house screaming for my mum telling her that he had just find Lacey's body right over there on the swing.**

Will watched as the tears poured down JJ's cheeks he pulled her in close letting her cry in his arms

**JJ-that was the last time I ever saw her**

**Will-I'm so sorry**

He pulled JJ onto his lap holding her as she let all her tears out, he kissed her head not wanting to let her go, he couldn't believe how much grief she had in her life .

**JJ-thank you**

**Will-for what?**

**JJ-being the one person I can finally let in and open up to the only people who know the real story are my family and close friends**

**Will-your welcome **

JJ wiped the tears off her face and snuggled up to Will and watched as Bruno ran around like a crazy full of life dog.

…...

_**So what did you think? Reviews please **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy it,sorry this isn't a very long chapter.**_

_**Chapter 8- as the months go on the love grows stronger **_

As the next few months went on JJ and Will's relationship grew stronger in that time JJ had fallen completely in love with Will no matter what her mood was he always made her smile. She loved him she knew that much she also knew that at some point she would have to start answering the questions about the secret boyfriend she has, but she knew her parents and friends wouldn't understand that much was clear, That's why JJ enjoyed keeping it a secret Will was her safe place that no one knew about the one place and person she could go too to make everything better without anyone judging her. She just hoped over the next couple of months which were left of school that her and Will could keep what they had ,but the most important thing that she just didn't want to think about was college and what would happen to them when she moved away.

JJ was sat in her bedroom looking over the many piles of application forms on her bed she just sat staring at them, knowing that she had to pick the right college that would fit all her needs. She didn't know how long she had spent staring at the forms until she saw mother come into her room.

**Mrs Jareau-still not chosen huh?**

**JJ-Nope who knew it would be this hard to pick somewhere you want to study for 4 years**

**Mrs Jareau-oh I know its hard but that's not what's bothering you **

**JJ-nothings bothering me mum**

**Mrs Jareau-don't play dumb with me I know your stuck with your choices because your too focused on your relationship with this mystery boy**

JJ went to speak but closed her mouth she new her mother was right all she could focus on was talking to Will and how scared she was of how that convocation was going to end as she knows he will be happy for her but all she can think is will he want her to go.

**Mrs Jareau-want to know a secret**

JJ looked up at her mum interested in what she was about to say

**Mrs Jareau-when I was your age I fell in love with this guy he was my dream guy and I was totally head over heals for him but then college came around and neither one of us wanted to end the relationship but one day we just new that we had to end it**

**JJ-what happened after you ended it?**

**Mrs Jareau-we went our separate ways hoping one day we would be back in each others arms but after a while I started giving up we stopped getting in touch and so on**

**JJ-Did you ever see him again?**

**Mrs Jareau-yes in fact I married him**

**JJ-you never told me that story**

**Mrs Jareau-well know you know It so what I'm saying is you never know what will happen unless you take a risk**

**JJ-Thank you**

**Mrs Jareau-your welcome and whenever you know you intend to answer one of my so many questions about this boy feel free**

JJ laughed at her mum as she walked out of her room, she felt better after listening to her mums story ,but all she had to do now was see the outcome of her decision , she picked up her first choice of application forms and filled it out slowly making sure she had made the right choice, she packed all the forms back into her envelope and placed it into her bag. She sat back on her bed and pulled Oscar onto her lap as he purred in his sleep, she sat stroking his white fluffy fur trying to clear her head, when she finally picked up her phone and started writing a new message

_Hey its me ,we need too talk its important _

_Xxx_

Once the message had sent JJ sat waiting for a reply ,as she felt knots in her stomach grow bigger with nerves.

Will was sat in his apartment going on his students reports he had finally got sometime to himself to do his work, even though he did love spending time with JJ he really did love her and care for her, more than anyone he has ever loved before. When he was half way through his marking he felt his phone vibrate on his desk table , Will put down his pen and picked up his phone opening the message

_New message from_

_Xx_

_Hey its me ,we need too talk its important _

_Xxx_

Will sat staring at the message before finally replying

_Hey sure let me know when your free everything okay?_

_Xx_

Will knew something was up if JJ needed to talk to him but he thought he might have an idea what it was about as he knew along with many of his students they were all applying for college and he had also being thinking about what would happen to them.

JJ picked up her phone as soon she heard her message tone, she read over Will's text and replied straight away asking him to meet her in the park later on, once they had agreed on a time, JJ went down stairs into the kitchen to make something to eat since she was hungry and then all she had to do was wait till that evening, but she had no idea what she was going to do.

When evening came around JJ sat in the park gathering her thoughts and wrapped herself in her coat waiting for Will to get there, After 10 minutes of waiting Will showed up and sat down next to JJ rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm. JJ looked up and smiled at him talking hold of his hand.

**Will-hey you**

**JJ-hi **

JJ smiled at him again leaning her head onto his body to keep herself warm letting the silence take over them for a few minutes.

**Will-so what did you want to talk about?**

**JJ- I urgh was I wanted to talk about college**

Will nodded and pulled JJ closer to him

**Will-I knew this was gonna be brought up at some point**

**JJ-I picked my choices **

**Will-JJ I love you I do but I don't want to stop you from following your dream**

**JJ-I know that but I don't wanna lose you**

**Will-your not going to lose me cos I will be right here by your side**

**JJ-but how you live here now and ill be half away around the country**

**Will-JJ there's jobs everywhere I'm sure we can make the long distance work or I can find a job so that I can be close to you**

**JJ-you would do that **

**Will-for you yes look right now all we need to worry about what his happening now and when it comes too it we can start worrying then okay**

**JJ-okay **

**Will-so you feel better now?**

**JJ-yes but I something that will really make me feel better**

JJ smiled at Will and sat up sitting herself on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, she leant in and kissed him feeling that all familiar spark she got every time they kissed, Will depend the kiss holding onto her waist as they kiss grew stronger JJ pulled onto Will's hair not wanting to end the kiss due to the lack of oxygen to her lungs, a few moments later she pulled away her lisp still in front of her taking a deep breath.

**Will-damn I never get used to that**

JJ laughed kissing him again and leaning her forehead onto his

**JJ-I love you**

**Will-I love you to you are my beautiful girl**

**JJ-your not so bad yourself**

Will kissed the top of her head wrapping his arms back around her waist holding her ,keeping her warm from the cold weather

**JJ-everyone keeps asking me questions**

**Will-about us?**

**JJ-yeah and I really want to answer them but I cant because if I do then , I don't want to lose you **

**Will-like I said I'm not going anywhere **

**JJ-I know its just if we tell then I will lose you because were not even**

**Will-I know and when you want to tell them we can okay**

**JJ-okay but I want to wait until ive finished high school since them it wont matter**

**Will-okay you got yourself a deal now about we go back to mine and ill make some hot chocolate?**

**JJ-that sounds good**

JJ walked hand in hand with Will to his place and took of her shoes and coat and snuggled up on the sofa wrapping a blanket around herself when Bruno jumped onto her lap she sat stroking him when Will sat down next to her pulling the blanket over them both and handed her the hot chocolate.

JJ was happy she knew Will and her mother were both right all she had to do was wait and see what the outcome will be but until then she was going to enjoy and love every moment she and Will had together because she had never felt like this before and she never wanted to lose this feeling she had with Will.

…..._**so what did you think review please thank you**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey all I know it's a late up date I've been really busy with college and work and working on other stories that keep popping into my head so yeah ive got some more ideas for this story so I'm gonna write as much as I can over the next couple of weeks so enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 9-showing how much you love someone**_

JJ woke up to her alarm clock blasting off in her ear, she shot up out of bed trying to find the snooze button, once she hit the button she placed her pillow over her head before rolling over trying to open her eyes, She eventually climbed out of bed putting on her slippers and walking down into the kitchen to see her mum and dad eating breakfast.

**Mr Jareau-Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning **

JJ ran a hand through her mess of hair pulling it out of her face sitting down next to her dad taking the cup of coffee and taking a large sip of it.

**JJ-I stayed up all night trying to make my essay perfect**

**Mrs Jareau-And how did that work out?**

**JJ-Not as good as I though, I better go get ready for school**

JJ walked back upstairs getting herself ready for school she really wasn't in the mood to be around people all she wanted to do was sleep, but knowing the next few days were going to be filled with Penelope been excited about JJ's 18th birthday. Once JJ was ready she got in her car and headed to school she parked in her usual spot and headed to her locker where she saw Emily and Penelope waiting for her.

**Emily-wow someone spelt on the wrong side of the bed last night**

**JJ-too right**

**Penelope-so what did your parents say?**

**JJ-about what?**

**Penelope-Your big 18****th**** party?**

**JJ-oh that I didn't ask because I don't want a party okay and I already have other plans**

**Penelope-please tell me she didn't just say she's got other plans for her birthday than having a killer party!**

**Emily-I think she did**

**JJ-look pen I know you wanted to throw me this big party but honestly all I wanna do is spend a night in with you guys and go away for the weekend okay**

**Emily-would the going away part having anything to do with that secret guy of yours?**

**JJ-yes now please drop it **

When lunch came JJ went into Will's classroom seeing him mark papers.

**JJ-hey**

**Will-Hi what can I do for you?**

**JJ- I wanted to give you this**

JJ pulled out her 8 page essay and handed it to Will

**Will-Thank you, you look tried **

**JJ-yeah spent all night on it so be grateful**

**Will-ooh I am **

**JJ-so I wanna ask you something**

**Will-shoot**

**JJ-what are you doing this weekend?**

**Will-nothing but I did hear it's a certain soccer captions birthday **

**JJ-then you heard correctly **

**Will-and this has to do with that because?**

**JJ-How would you like to go away with me for the weekend just the two of us with no one to judge us or anyone we know **

**Will-that sounds good , im guessing its my present to you**

**JJ-you could say that, I gotta go but ill come round later**

**Will- I will see you then. **

That night Will was stood making coffee in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door, he opened the door letting JJ in and went to finish making them some coffee, he sat down next to her on the sofa putting the coffee ups in front of them.

**Will-So tell me more about this weekend away?**

**JJ-Well I'm sick of everyone wanting to throw me a party when all I wanna do is go away with you and enjoy your company **

**Will-okay well you can count me in**

**JJ-great I've already booked the reservations and everything so all we need to do is pack**

**Will-You booked it?**

**JJ-Not exactly my mum did she said I need to loosen up and she thought this was the best way to do it**

**Will-By letting you spend the weekend with your secret boyfriend?**

**JJ-Yeah we kinda made a deal we go away for the weekend and I answer a couple of her many questions about you **

**Will-Okay so where we going?**

**JJ-You heard of that small beach town not too far from here?**

**Will-Yeah?**

**JJ-Well there **

**Will-Sounds great**

…...

JJ was in her room packing when she heard a knock on the door, she looked up to see her mum carrying a basket full of clothes.

**Mrs Jareau-Thought you might need some of these**

**JJ-Mum its two days not a whole week**

**Mrs-Okay okay so you looking forward to it?**

**JJ-yeah actually I am it will be nice to be alone**

**Mrs Jareau-yeah so I wanna start with one of my questions**

**JJ-go ahead**

**Mrs Jareau-You gonna tell me his name?**

**JJ-His name is Will**

**Mrs Jareau-That's a start **

**JJ-Mum you trust me right?**

**Mrs Jareau-You know I do ,its just all I wanna know is who this boy is and maybe get to know him.**

**JJ-And you will I promise **

**Mrs Jareau-Okay ill let it pass for now**

…...

Friday night came and JJ headed round to Will's apartment she met him at his car as they loaded there luggage into his car and headed off to there destination for the weekend, Will looked over at JJ who was sat staring out of the window he could tell something was bothering her, he placed his hand on top of hers, JJ looked up from staring out of the window she felt Wills hand touch her she looked around him smiling.

**Will-You okay?**

**JJ-Yeah ,I urgh I think ,I know I need to tell my mum about us**

**Will-Well like I said when you wanna tell them we can**

**JJ-But I'm scared I mean what happens if someone tells you will lose your job or worse**

**Will-Let me worry about that, lets for now just focus on this weekend then we can talk about what you wanna do okay?**

**JJ-Okay**

…...

Will opened the door to the hotel room closing the door behind JJ he put his suitcase in the corner of the room, and walked behind JJ wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

**Will-Happy Birthday Babe**

**JJ-this is gonna be the best birthday ever**

JJ turned around in Will's hold wrapping her arms around his neck standing on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. Will kissed her back wrapping his hands through her hair as they started walking towards the bed, Will fell backwards JJ falling on top of him.

**Will-If this is going where I think its going then it will be a very good weekend**

JJ slapped his arm, and stood up taking off her jacket

**JJ-You will just have to wait and see**

JJ Winked at Will and walked around the room checking out the bathroom, Will laughed to himself sitting up and taking off his coat.

When morning came JJ woke up to the sunlight through the curtains shining on her, she opened her eyes and rolled over to see Will laid staring at her.

**JJ-Morning**

**Will-Morning Birthday girl**

JJ smiled turning her body to face him , Will leant in kissing her on the lips then pulled apart.

**Will-So what do you wanna do today?**

**JJ-oh well I was thinking we could start off on the beach then see where the day takes us**

**Will-Sounds perfect.**

They walked hand in hand down the beach feeling like a actual couple they didn't have to hide who they were they could just be themselves and not be worried about anyone judging them. JJ laid out her towel and sat down looking around the beach, she could feel the sun heating up her body, She pulled her t-shirt over her head and pulled off her shorts leaving her in her bikini , she looked over at Will who was now in his swim trunks she smiled at him, before going into her bag to get the sun lotion , Will sat down behind her taking the sun screen and spraying it onto her back before he started rubbing it in, he had never seen JJ so unclothed but now he was glad too, she was beautiful and that's only one of the million things he loved about her, After they had both applied there sun lotion, they sunbathed before going for a walk along the sea front.

JJ took hold of Will's hand leaning her head onto his shoulder as they walked, Will kissed the top of her head as they feet was soon covered in water.

**JJ-This is nice**

**Will-Yeah its good to be alone and not having to worry about been court **

**JJ-Thank you for coming**

**Will-You think id pass on spending a whole weekend away with you then you are insane I love you and I love spending time with you.**

**JJ-You really are the best person ever**

…...

As night drew in JJ was in the bathroom getting ready to for a meal with Will, she had just finished her hair and was working on her makeup, she stopped staring at herself in the mirror she didn't know how she could be this lucky to be where she was right now. Once she had finished getting ready she stepped out of the bathroom back into the bedroom and watched as Will looked up at her.

**Will-WOW**

JJ was wearing a strapless silver grey dress that went a few inches above her kneecaps, it thrilled at the bottom and had diamonds going all way around it, she had curled all her long blonde hair placing it to one side clipping it together, and wore black high heels with open toes.

**Will-You look beautiful**

JJ smiled at him walking towards him seeing a box in his hand

**JJ-You look good too, so what's in the box?**

**Will-Open it and find out **

JJ took the box off Will slowly opening it when she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen it was a while gold chain with two love hearts which were coverd in diamonds shining into her eyes.

**JJ-This is beautiful**

**Will-Happy Birthday**

Will took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck closing the clasp on it.

**JJ-I love you**

**Will-I love you to**

JJ kissed Will before she picked up her bag and they headed down to the restaurant for dinner, when they headed back to the room Will took of his jacket and sat on the bed taking off his shoes, when he noticed JJ stood biting her lip and walking up and down the room.

**Will-What up?**

JJ looked up at him biting her lip, she smiled and held out her arm, Will stood up walking towards her placing his hand in hers when she pulled him towards her, He smiled at her wondering what she was going to do next. JJ leant in kissing Will deeply on the lips not wanting to pull away , Will kissed her back deepening the kiss pulling her body closer to him, he pulled away panting for air.

**Will-JJ**

**JJ-Don't stop I want this**

**Will-You sure?**

**JJ-Just shut up**

Will kissed JJ back pushing her body against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back, Will ran his hand through her long hair which was now unclipped and flying around everywhere, JJ pulled onto Will's hair leaning her head back as he started kissing her neck, JJ moved her hands down his body and started unbuttoning his shirt . Will help her to remove his clothes and made his way towards the bed as she kicked off her shoes, he stopped in front of the bed as he kissed her neck once again and started unzipping her dress and watched as it fell to the ground. JJ smiled at him and pushed herself onto the bed letting Will fall on top of her, she wasn't afraid of this anymore ,more than anything she wanted this.

The next morning Will woke up and looked over at JJ who was sleeping flat on his stomach, she smiled and leaned over kissing her arm, and watched as she shifted in her sleep, He climbed out of bed and searched around the room for his boxers, once he had found them he put them on and headed into the bathroom to wash up. He was happy about what had happened the night before ,he was even more happy to that the fact he brought protection just encase anything did happen, things between him and JJ were growing and he was actually really happy he really did love JJ and he knew she did need to tell her mum, but what she didn't know was that Will had already sent in his resignation letter to the school as he had taken the offer to work at a college near by to where JJ would be going to college.

…...

_**So what did you think? Review please thank you**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- telling the truth**_

There she stood packing up her bag from what she would call the best weekend of her life, she loved every minute of it, she looked around to see Will carrying the last things out of the bathroom placing them in his bag, JJ smiled at him as she zipped up her suitcase.

**Will-You okay?**

**JJ-Yeah , I'm great I just cant stop thinking about my mum and how..**

**Will-We can tell her**

**JJ-but what about you, your job?**

**Will- I got that covered**

**JJ-What do you mean by that?**

Will walked round to JJ pulling her into his arms.

**Will-I mean that I quit my job at school and got a job at a new school **

**JJ-Really?**

**Will-yeah so you don't have to worry about me**

**JJ-you planned this all out didn't you?**

**Will-some of it I had to have our backs.**

JJ smiled kissing him softly on the lips wrapping her arms around his back leaning her head onto his chest, she really couldn't be happier right now but she new in the next few hours that might all change. As they loaded there belongings into the car, JJ sat in the passenger seat putting on her seat belt.

**Will-You ready?**

**JJ-not really but we have to tell at some point right**

On the drive home JJ and Will spent the hole time deciding how they were going to tell her parents , As Wills car pulled up into JJ's drive way she took a deep breath knowing everything could go really bad, She felt Will touch her hand giving it a squeeze. JJ looked up at him smiling.

**JJ-lets just get this over with**

JJ got out of car placing her bag and her shoulder as Will got out her siutcase she opened the front door leaving her suitcase in the hallway feeling Will take hold of her hands.

**Will-hey we can do this**

JJ nodded leading Will over to the sofa and she walked over to the steps shouting upstairs

**JJ-MUM , YOU HOME? !**

**Mrs Jareau-YES **

**JJ-CAN YOU COME DOWN PLEASE**

JJ walked back over to the sofa sitting down next to Will watching as her mother walked down the stairs , she took a deep breath tapping her legs trying to stay clam.

**Mrs Jareau-JJ what do you …want**

**JJ-urm I want you too met Will**

Mrs Jareau walked over to the sofa sitting on the opposite side staring at her daughter

**JJ-Mum there's something else you need to know**

Before anyone could reply they watched as the front door opend and JJ's father walked through it.

**Mr Jareau-What's going on in hear?**

JJ looked at Will with dear in her eyes as she took a deep breath

**JJ-Daddy**

**Mr Jareau-Coach Lamontagne**

**Mrs Jareau-Coach**

JJ's mother looked at her with shock, she could see tears forming in her eyes

**Mr Jareau-Would someone please explain what is going on**

JJ stood up letting go of Will's hand

**JJ-I need you both to promise not to lash out or hurt anyone before I tell you**

She watched as her parents exchanged looks with one another before nodding

**JJ-you said you wanted to meet the guy I had been dating well **

**Will stood up taking hold of Will's hand **

**Mr Jareau-let me get this straight your telling us that your secret boyfriend for the least few months is Your soccer coach ! ?**

**Will-Look sir I know this looks bad in many different ways but I love your daughter and neither of us planned on this happening but it did**

**Mr Jareau-YOU STOP TALKING HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER YOUR MEANT TO BE HER TEACHER **

JJ let the tears fall from her eyes , she pulled herself closer to Will wrapping her arm around him.

**JJ-DAD SHUT UP AND LISTEN he didn't take advanatge of me I took on the decision myself and I wouldn't take it back for anything and its true I do love him and he does love me , and nothing you say or do can to stop that**

**Mr Jareau- YOU BET HOW ABOUT I AREST HIM FOR SEX WITH A MINOR**

**JJ-you cant because we haven't done it therefore its not illegal **

**Mrs Jareau-Will I think you should go , We need some time to go through this with Jennifer**

Will nodded and kissed JJ's head leaving the house driving off in his car.

**Mr Jareau-HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS HE'S YOUR TEACHER**

**JJ-SO WHAT IF HE IS MY TEACHER HE ISNT ANYMORE HE'S JUST MY BOYFRIEND**

**Mr Jareau-NOT ANYMROE HE'S NOT FROM NOW ON YOU ARE FORBIDIAN TO SEE HIM**

**JJ-DADDY**

**Mr Jareau-NO JENNIFER**

**JJ-I HATE YOU**

JJ ran off up the stairs and into her room slamming the door as she sat on her bedroom floor crying her eyes out. She ran her hands through her hair not caring about what she had just said to her father as far she was concerned she hated him , he had know right to tell her who she could date. She picked her phone out of her pocket texting Will

_Hey_

_That was awful I wish I could see you right now_

_Xxxxxx_

Will sat in his living room staring at his phone hoping JJ would get in contact with him soon, he couldn't believe how had that had gone, he just wanted to be with her to help her through it knowing it would be hard on her.

I know me too, you okay what happened?

Xxxx

JJ was about to text Will back when she saw her bedroom door open, she saw her mother walk , she put her phone back in her pocket. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her mum sit down the bed tapping the spot next to her, JJ got up and sat down on the bed next to her, watching as she pulled her into a hug, JJ sat and cried into her mothers arms

**JJ-Are you mad at me?**

**Mrs Jareau-I'm not mad just upset you didn't tell me sooner**

**JJ-I'm sorry I was just scared what would happen and look it happened**

**Mrs Jareau-I understand it sweetie and your dad's just mad right now he will come around**

**JJ-I really do love him mum**

**Mrs Jareau-I know I could tell with how you looked at each other, and I also know you lied when your father tried to arest him**

**JJ-yeah **

**Mrs Jareau-You did wait right till it was**

**JJ-legal yes ,we were actually did it last night on my birthday**

**Mrs Jareau-Lets try and sort this mess out give your dad a couple of days.**

Will sat drinking a beer wondering what to do, he knew her dad wasn't pleased and would do anything to keep them away from each other, he heard a knock on the door, he put down his beer bottle walking over to the door, opening it up when he felt someone's first hit him in the face, he looked up to see Mr Jareau stood in front of him.

**Mr Jareau-YOU KNOW WHATS THE RIGHT THING TO DO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL RUIN YOU**

Will watched as he walked away closing his door, he walked over to the freezer pulling out some ice placing it over his now bruised face.

…...

As the next morning came JJ walked down the school hallway seeing her friends waiting she smiled at them, she opened her locker pulling out her history book.

**Emily-so how was your romantic weekend away?**

**JJ-it was great**

**Emily-So what's up you look sad**

**JJ-I told them who he was and now I'm gonna lose him**

Penelope pulled JJ into hug as she cried a little into her shoulder

J**J-its Mr Lamontagne **

**Emily-WHAT**

**JJ-who I'm dating its my coach**

**Penelope-JAY**

**JJ-please don't you're the last people I need it from right now**

**Emily-Okay but later ?**

**JJ-yeah**

JJ closed her locker and started heading down the hallway when she saw Will coming out of the headmasters office, she watched as he walked past them seeing his black eye.

**Penelope-What just happened?**

**JJ-I'll meet you guys in class**

JJ ran after Will seeing him in his classroom.

**JJ-what happened?**

**Will-I quit for good, I'm leaving**

**JJ-you cant **

**Will-I'm not leaving you im leaving the job**

JJ smiled taking hold of his hand

**JJ-who did that?**

**Will-your dad he told me if I knew what was right id leave you alone**

**JJ-he cant come between us I wont let him I love you and soon as I graduate where out of hear.**

…...

_**So what did you think? Review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

That night JJ went round to Emily's house she walked in closing the door behind her hearing laughs coming from Emily's room she walked In to see Emily and Penelope laughing. She closed the door behind her seeing there laughter stop, she sat down on the edge of the bed seeing them stair at her.

**Emily "So"**

**JJ"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I just"**

**Penelope" Didn't want anyone to know"**

**JJ "Yeah and now my dad wont talk to me and Will's"**

**Emily "Start from the beginning"**

**JJ "Okay, it started when I caught you and Aaron then I ended up in the park crying and he was there with his dog and we got talking then one thing lead to another"**

**Emily "You really care about him don't you?"**

**JJ "I love him I know I do and I really don't wanna lose him, and I know he loves me he even quit his job and got a transfer so we can be together"**

**Penelope "Then what's the problem?"**

**JJ "My dads the problem he threatened to arrest him and if he found out we've you know then we will he will take him away from me"**

**Emily "Then try and get your dad to understand it "**

**JJ "We are right now Will's on his way to my house to prove to my dad I'm just hoping he wont shoot him"**

**Penelope "Well we are hear for you"**

…...

Will walked up to the front door knocking a couple of times, he stood taking a deep breath knowing this would go really well or really bad. He looked up when he saw the front door open and saw Mr Jareau stood there.

**Will "Before you try and hit me again or slam the door in my face can you just hear my side of the story before you sell me out to everyone who can hire me !"**

Me Jareau stepped aside letting Will in he walked in and waited for him to close the door before they headed to the living room Will sat down lacing his hands in front of him.

**Will "I know your mad and probably want to kill me but I swear to you neither of us wanted this to happen but it did and I'm glad it did I love your daughter more than ive loved anyone before I really do care for her."**

**Mr Jareau "But why she's your student"**

**Will "She was my student but I quit I got a new job I start it soon you may wanna blame all this on me but just remember it takes two and JJ was more than happy to be in this relationship as well as me" **

Mr Jareau looked at Will studying his body language after a few moments he broke the silence

**Mr Jareau "Why do you care about her?"**

**Will "Why ? Why wouldn't I? She's caring , smart , beautiful she cares about others more than she does herself she's always up for a competition to which she can prove she's good enough for everyone , but most importantly she's always trying to please you" **

**Mr Jareau "She doesn't need to please me"**

**Will "You sure about that because in her mind she does"**

**Mr Jareau "And how do you know that?"**

**Will "Because I know your daughter sir and I love your daughter and I do truly care about her and I know you told me to stay away from her but I cant do to that , she wont do that no matter how hard you try we will found a way to be together and you need to deal with that" **

JJ walked through the door seeing her father and Will sat talking, she closed the door behind and slowly walked over to them sitting down next to Will.

**JJ "Everything okay?"**

**Will "Seems to be" **

JJ took hold of Will's band smiling taking a deep breath before looking at her father

"**So what you both been talking about?"**

**Mr Jareau "I'm sorry I just I cant get my head around this I know what you said Will and your right I may not be able to stop either of you but it doesn't mean I have to be okay with it"**

Mr Jareau stood up and headed out the door going to work to clear his head.

**JJ" Daddy"**

JJ watched as her father left the house sat down next to Will taking a deep breath seeing her mum walk into the kitchen.

**JJ" what the hell is happening?"**

**Will "I told your dad that no matter how hard he tries he would be able to split us up and that I really do love you and that I quit my job"**

**JJ "I love you and I'm sorry he punched you"**

**Will "I Sorta deserved it"**

JJ smiled kissing Will seeing her mum stood in the corner of the kitchen she stood up taking Will's band and lead him into the kitchen

**JJ "Mum I wanna know how you feel where both hear and this isn't going away"**

**Mrs Jareau "Jennifer like I told you before your happy both of you are and I couldn't care less look at the age difference between me and your father is a number but it doesn't matter as long as you both care and love one another"**

**Will "I've said it many times and its true I do love your daughter and I do everything I can to make sure I'm treating her right and that I'm not pushing her and doesn't it show I'm in it for the long run I'm a man and its true this isn't about sex its about the relationship"**

JJ smiled at Will she was feeling better everyone she wanted to tell now knows which means she can relax and her and Will can stop hiding she didn't care what anyone thought anymore she wanted to be happy and not hide her relationship with Will and she hoped one day her father would be happy for her that she has someone who loves her.

…...

**Sorry it was short review please**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have actually not wrote for this story in a long, long time. that's cos of the reviews. So if you give me reviews I will continue. **

**Chapter 12.**

JJ walked down the hallway of the apartment building, knocking on the door, she placed her hands in to her pocket, as the door opened JJ smiled widely seeing Will. Walking in she closed the door behind her seeing lots of boxes. Biting down on her lip. JJ watched as Will taped up a box.

"So…..your really going huh."

Will looked up at JJ walking towards her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I start my new job in 2 weeks. Jay…."

"I know….I know." JJ said pulling on Will's shirt. "I just…..I don't go out till the end of next month."

"And I'm gonna miss you….but when you start your first day at college, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Will said kissing her on the lips.

JJ smiled pulling out of Will's hold, she sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"So, how's things at home?" Will said sitting down next to her, resting his arms on her legs.

JJ bit down on her lip, playing with her shoe laces. Slowly looking up at Will she let out a breath.

"The same, everytime I walk into the room. He walks out…..he doesn't even speak to be anymore."

"Jen…"

"Don't okay. I know you want me and my dad to fix things, and more than anything so do I. But to him as long as I'm with you. I'm not welcome."

Will pulled JJ towards him, moving her hair out of her face, he brushed her face with his fingers.

"Well, lets hope when you go off to college. He sees how grown up you are. And that be can trust you"

JJ gave Will a soft smile. She laid her head onto his side, pushing out her legs, drawling circles onto his chest.

"I hate it when your right."

Will let out a little laugh. "No, you love me for it."

"So you need helping loading everything up?"

"Sure." Will kissed her on the lips once again.

After taping up the rest of the boxes, Will was all packed, loading everything into his car. JJ closed the door of the back seat, looking up at Will. Placing her hands into her back pockets, she leant against the car. Closing the boot, Will walked around to JJ, leaning in close. JJ leant her head against Will's biting down on her lip. Will lifted her chin, pressing his lips to hers. Smiling a little, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck, not letting go of the kiss, Will pulled away, pecking her lips. Before moving the blown bits of hair out of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…."

"I'll call you when I get there okay."

"I'm holding you to that."

JJ wrapped her arms around Will. Holding him close she didn't want him to go. But she knew. He had too, and that she would see him soon. Kissing him once again, she let go of his hold, watching as he drove off.

/

JJ walked into the house, thankful her parents weren't home, walking up to her room. JJ sat down on her bed, leaning her head against the bed frame. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Pulling the photo album out from her bed, JJ looked through all the moments from her final year, of her and her friends, then the ones of her and Will, to her he was always going to be her first love, no matter how many people thought there relationship was wrong. She loved him and always would.

As evening came around, JJ walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she took a long sip. "I'm going for a run."

"Is that code for going to see him." Her father said, not putting the newspaper he was reading down.

JJ rolled her eyes, looking at her mother, she walked out the door slamming it behind her. JJ's mother looked at her father, shaking her head.

"If you actually spoke to her, you'd know. He moved today."

"Ah well good, maybe she could find someone her own age."

"Your problem, isn't with his age, your problem is with the fact he was her teacher."

/

Sitting down on the bench, JJ catched her breath, she had been running over 2 hours now, and new she needed to stop, and head back home. It wasn't starting to get dark, and she was hungry. Walking down the street, she opened the front door. Seeing her parents sat watching TV. Walking up stairs, JJ walked into her bedroom, taking off her now sweaty clothes she threw them in the wash. And took a steaming hot shower. Wrapping the towel around her body, JJ saw her phone ringing on her bed. Picking it she pressed the answer button

"Hey"

"Hey there beautiful"

JJ smiled biting down on her lip.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower."

"Ahh, okay then.." Will said with a little laugh.

"What ever thoughts your having stop them now. So you get there okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm just thinking how much I wish you were here with me."

"That makes two of us." JJ said laying down on her bed.

"So I take it things are still rough?"

JJ sighed, "You could say that, he made a sly comment earlier, which I ignored."

"Okay…but JJ, can you do me something?"

"I guess…."

"Talk to him. Now next week. But at some point before you leave, tell him your not his little girl anymore…for me."

Closing her eyes, JJ took a deep breath, listening to her voice, she felt her body, relax.

"For you, anything….I better go. Its late."

"Okay, I'll check with in with you in a couple of days….go have fun with your friends, I love you."

"I love you too."

/

Walking into the living room, JJ sat down on the sofa, placing her phone into her pocket, she looked up at the TV seeing her dad watching a pointless program. Looking over at the other end of the sofa, he watched his daughter, closely seeing her arms wrapped around her legs. She always did it when she was upset about something.

"Look Jen, I know we haven't seen eye to eye lately but…."

JJ let out a little laugh.

"Mom told you about him leaving for his new job didn't she?"

"Yes"

Shaking a head JJ stood up. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Look dad I don't want this to sound, harsh but. I love him, and he cares about me, and you just need to get over it. I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm 18 years old, I can look out for myself and I have been…for the last 5 years."

"Jennifer…its not that….."

"Why…why do you hate it so much dad?"

"BECAUSE !"

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"He was your teacher !"

"Yeah…he was dad, but you can't help who you fall in love with, even you know that!."

"How dare you bring that up."

"How dare I?" JJ laughed again, running her hands through her hair.

"I've kept it a secret this whole time. And your saying I'm the one in the wrong."

"I'm not saying what I did was wrong but."

"This is completely different, I didn't cheat on anyone with Will. Unlike you !"

JJ stormed off upstairs, slamming her bedroom door, she face planted her bed, burying her head into her pillow. Knowing, she just made things worse, but hoped in way her father would realize she was right, you cant help who you fall for. No matter who they are.

/

**Did you like? Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update, anyways here is the latest chapter.**

**Chapter 13.**

Walking downstairs the following morning, she headed into the kitchen, seeing her mother drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where's dad?"

"He got called in, everything okay?"

"Not really." JJ sighed, sitting down leaning her arms onto the counter.

"What's up sweetie?"

Sighing, JJ looked over at her mother. "I said something l shouldn't of and."

"And what did you say?"

"A couple of years ago, I came home from school early. And I saw him with another woman." JJ said looking at her mother.

"Jenny.."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I."

"I already new."

"You did?"

"Yes, but I never told your father that I new"

"Why not?"

"Because I love him."

Nodding JJ let out a breath. "And you didn't wanna lose him?"

"Yes, and I think your smart enough to understand why, he never told me as well."

"I don't, eve know why I didn't tell you."

"Cos, you didn't wanna hurt me,"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie, and your dad loves you, he's just be stubborn."

"I know, and I hope we can work things out before I go off to college."

"I'm sure when he's home from this case, he will realize how grown up you are, and give you your freedom."

After her father had returned from his case, JJ made her way into his study, knocking on the door, she waited for him.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"Hi."

Sitting down JJ, bit down onto her lip. "I talked to mom. And…."

"I know, I did too. And I know you were only looking out for her and yourself. And I've been doing a lot of thinking, you were right, your not my little girl anymore. Your all grown up, and making a start with your life…and I guess the thought of letting you go."

"Dad, I might be all grown up, and living my life, but I will always be your little girl okay."

"That you will."

"So where okay, with everything?"

"I guess, I can give William another chance."

"Thanks daddy."

/

/

As the time came, JJ packed the last box into her car, walking over to her parents she hugged them goodbye, climbing into her car, she drove off making her way to college.

After unpacking some of her stuff, into her dorm room, JJ made her way to the school Will was now teaching at, finding his classroom, she walked in seeing him grading some papers.

"This is nice."

Looking up Will, smiled putting down his pen. Stepping from behind his desk, he pulled JJ towards him.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too." JJ said smiling widely.

After leaving the school they made there way to Will's apartment, sitting down on the sofa, JJ looked around.

"This is cosy."

"Yeah, but its lonely by myself."

Will sat down next to JJ, pulling him towards her. "So what's your dorm like?"

"Its good, but I got a feeling I'm gonna be spending more time here."

"Good, cos I don't wanna spend another night away from you." Will said smiling.

Moving closer to him, JJ sat in his lap, kissing deeply she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his tongue, enter her mouth. Letting out a moan, JJ pulled on Will's hair, feeling his hands slip under her top. Gripping the bottom of her shirt, Will pulled it over her head, running his fingers along her stomach.

Pulling away JJ smiled widely, removing Will's shirt. Running her hands over his hard abs, she started to unbutton his jeans, after removing both there clothes, JJ laid out the sofa, feeling Will on top of her, kissing him again, he pulled away a few minutes later kissing her neck, and along her body.

Waking up later on that evening, JJ sat up pulling Will's shirt over her head, handing him his boxers.

"We should stay away more often if this is how were gonna reunite."

"Ha ha." JJ said smiling at him.

"But really I'm glad your finally here." Will said kissing her neck once again.

Laying back down, JJ laid in Will's hold, flicking through the channels of the remote.

She was looking forward to her time here at college, and spending all her time with Will, without anything judging them.

/

**Short chapter I'm sorry ! But what did you think review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is gonna be the last chapter, don't think there is anywhere else I can take this story, so thank you, all of you for reading and reviewing. Does mean a lot, and enjoy the last chapter.**

**Chapter 14.**

After her class finished, JJ gathered all her belongings heading out of the building, she saw Will, walking towards him she smiled widely.

"Hi…"

"Hey" Will said, pulling her towards him. "How was class?"

"Good, but got a lot of work to do."

"Anything I can help with?"

JJ raised her eyebrow. "No, I'm gonna do this myself.

"Good, so you up for getting something to eat?"

"Yes." JJ smiled, kissing him deeply.

Walking hand in hand, they walked to Will's car, heading to a restaurant that had become there favourite. After eating, JJ walked into Will's place taking off her jacket, sitting down on the sofa, she tied her hair onto the top of her head. Looking over at Will, she saw him staring at her.

"What?"

"Move in with me."

"What?" she said laughing a little.

"I'm seroius, your always here anyway."

Sighing, JJ ran her hands over her head. "Will…"

Sitting down next to her, he took hold of her hand. JJ squeezed his hand, looking at him.

"Id love too, but not yet, maybe next year okay….but…"

"Okay."

"Really?" she said, eyeing him.

"Yes. Really, its fine, I just…."

"I love you, you know that, but I need to be independent just for this year, next year I'm all yours."

"I'm keeping you to that."

/

As the months went on, JJ's parents had started to like Will. Mostly because he was also letting her be independent, and JJ was grateful for that.

Tonight there was a big party, they had all just taken there first exams of the year. JJ finished getting ready, picking up her phone ringing Will.

"Hey…"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting ready."

"Okay, well have fun."

"I will, but you sure you don't wanna come?"

"A bunch of 18 year olds having drunk sex, I'm all good."

"But…."

"JJ, really, I got some papers to mark, call me when you want picking up."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Downing another shot, JJ shook her head, pouring herself another drink, she took a sip trying to get the taste of Jager out of her mouth. Stumbling through the hallway, she fell into the wall, walking slowly into one of the rooms she sat down onto the bed. Pulling out her phone she dialed Will's number.

Looking up she saw someone come into the room, putting her phone down onto the bed, JJ looked up.

"Tommy what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you JJ."

"Sure ya did. " she said rolling her eyes.

Hearing his phone go off, Will took the call, hearing voices, listening he could tell JJ was drunk, picking up his phone he grabbed his keys.

Sitting down on the bed, Tommy ran his hand down JJ's leg. "So you wanna have a bit of fun"?

JJ let out a laugh shaking her head. "Ive got a boyfriend."

"Well I don't see him here, do you."

JJ closed her eyes, feeling her head spin again, taking hold of her hand Tommy, grabbed her wrist, forcing her down onto the bed, kissing her deeply, he watched as she tried to pull away.

Walking through the dorm where the party was Will stopped. "Casey, you seen JJ?"

"Yeah, she went into Ambers room, its 301"

"Thanks." Will said carrying on down the hallway, stopping at the door, he bragged it open, walking in, he pulled Tommy off JJ, throwing him against the wall.

"Let me make something very clear." Will, said tightening his grip. "Go near JJ, again, I'll be the last person you ever see, got it!"

Will watched as he nodded, letting go, he walked over to JJ, putting her phone in his pocket, and helping her up, guiding her out of the room, he ignored the silence of everyone staring at him. Taking JJ to her dorm, he opened the door, watching as he fell down onto the bed. Grabbing a glass of water, Will sat down next to JJ.

"Baby…."

"urghhh…."

Sitting up, JJ took the glass of water taking a large sip.

/

Waking up the following morning, JJ felt a massive pain in her head, sitting up, she saw Will sat on the end of her bed.

"Will…"

"Hey…" he said looking at her.

Crossing her legs JJ, looked at him. "Thank you….."

"hey, if you hadn't of called me…"

Nodding JJ, bit down onto her lip, moving close to Will, she sat next to him, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm just glad he didn't do anything." Will said wrapping his arm around her.

"Me too." she said, gripping his shirt.

After showering, JJ walked into the kitchen, seeing Will cooking breakfast. "That better be a bacon and cheese sandwich."

"Double bacon."

JJ smiled, sitting down, gulping down the glass of orange juice.

"So, I was thinking about taking you up on your offer."

Will looked at JJ, putting the bacon into her sandwich. "And which offer would that be?"

"Living with you…"

Will nodded, putting the plate down in front of her. Sitting down next to her, he took hold of her hand.

"After last night, I know, that you're the only person I feel safe around."

"I want you to feel safe Jay…"

"Me too, and that's why, you gotta join me at all parties, so nothing does happen."

"That I can do."

JJ smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"So you really wanna do this?"

"Yes. Presides, like ya said, I'm always there anyway." she smiled, biting into her sandwich.

Will laughed, kissing her head, and started clearing off the kitchen.

After talking to her parents, and having them agree, JJ started packing up her things, while Will was at work, and she had the day off, she started unloading her boxes, moving Will's clothes around, she made room for own, making sure there was enough room for both of them.

Cooking she decided she wanted to make something special for Will. After everything he'd given up for her, and for everything he had done for her.

Walking through the door, Will saw the lights were out, and candles were lit, walking into the living area, he saw JJ stood in the kitchen, in a simple black dress.

"Damn…."

"Thought id do something special." she smiled.

"Coming home to his everyday I can get used to." Will said walking towards her.

Wrapping his hand around her waist, Will moved closer to her, kissing her on the lips. "Something smells good."

"Mmm. I made stake, but I'm not hungry right now."

"Me either." he smile widely.

JJ bit down onto her lip, wrapping her arms around Will's neck as his lips met hers once again.

She knew she had everything she had always wanted, and she didn't care what other people thought, Will was the greatest guy she had ever met, he was the guy who change the rules. And for that she would love him forever.

**THE END!**


End file.
